Heaven's lost property (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Yes we embark on another Demon Edition for this Universe... Elements will try to stay true to the Manga/anime however heavily modified with new characters, materials, and plot line. Enjoy the story as Demon and gang discover the mysteries of Synapse and defeat the current ruler to end his reign of torment. Demon X Harem. Rate M for a Reason! Blood, Sex, Suggestive themes, blah/blah
1. Angel of my Dreams

Damon laid out in a field of grass that swayed to and fro from the gentle, sweet scented breeze that rolled over him and the field in his dream. his eyes slitted open to see a blue haired angel reaching her hand down to Damon as she floated in the sky. "Help me I'm trapped in the sky..." The angel called out to Damon stirring Damon in his sleep. "Damon get up you're going to be late for school!" Sohara yelled out to her lazy perverted best friend opening his bedroom door. Sohara saw Damon snoring rather loudly in his sleep, Soharah sighed grabbing the blankets covering Damon's sleeping form, and pulling them off of him. "Damon wake up you- *O_O* Wow..." Sohara froze as she saw Damon's morning wood poking the inside of his pants. Damon's eyes opened up hearing Sohara fall on her knees still looking at the size of his endowment. Quickly realizing this Damon pulled the covers over it. "Sorry sometimes that happens... hehehe."

The two's faces turned a shade of red from the embarrassment of the situation and the obvious pent up sexual tension that existed between the two, that they never acted upon it because they've been best friends for so long, if the word dating came up between either of them, they'd change the subject... but sooner or later the question will have to be answered. "Umm Sohara... as much as I like your company.. I got to get dressed..." Damon said nervously as his Morning wood and her presence wasn't helping his thoughts he was starting to have. Sohara blushed even brighter that he could practically see steam coming out of her ears, she jumped up and ran out yelling out behind her "Just hurry up Damon!" *she slammed the door shut. Damon called out after her reaching a hand out "Sohara! don't go I-….." he sighed and let the arm fall onto his lap and glared down at his groin "This is all your fault!" the voice in his head that his mind dubbed for 'little Damon' spoke out " **Hey man I was only trying to help** ".

Damon had a little more sense than to argue with his 'little Damon' he quickly got out of his pajamas to change in to his school attire. Damon moved out of his room to meet his best friend down stairs hoping she calmed down from that little incident. Placing his foot on the first step on the top of the stairs Damon tumbled down to the last step landing perfectly on his feet acting like nothing just happened. Sohara turned her head towards Damon entering the room each of them sharing a smile before sitting down at the floor at the table. Sohara handed Damon a glass of orange juice while she drank a glass of milk.

"Hey umm Sohara... did you..um.." Damon was having a struggle with his inner self to ask. "Yes? _'Is he going to ask me_ _ **...'**_ go ahead ask me..." Sohara stared at Damon in anticipation hoping for the question.

 _ **What the Hell am I thinking, I don't have the time to screw up my moment with Sohara...**_

Damon sighed in defeat before cloaking his question"Did you get your Homework all done? I mean we had a busy week." Sohara slumped down back on the ground putting on a reassuring smile. "Yeah... including English... huuhuuh" Sohara shivered knowing she was horrible at English. Damon crossed his arms against his chest giving Sohara a inquisitive gaze. "Really... Sohara say _'apple'_ "

Sohara swallowed her dry saliva clearing her throat shaking from her hated subject. "'appole' "

Damon smacked his head on the table causing his drink to shake. "Come on Sohara, you need to practice at this, English rehearsal is coming up in a few weeks."

"I KNOW I SUCK AT THE SUBJECT! IT'S DIFFICULT!" Sohara yelled rolling around on the floor freaking out on her hated subject.

"Okay! Okay! We'll work on it, I'll help you so don't worry." Hearing Damon Sohara sat up quickly regaining her dignity. "Great! First thing Tomorrow after school."

 _ **Oh what did I just get myself into?**_ Damon asks himself as he stares at his friends smiling face..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon and Sohara were at class listening to their teacher who seemed to be speaking in a very leveled monotone voice. Speaking something about math?...or maybe history...either way it didn't matter because Damon was in a state between the waking world and that of the dream world. While Sohara, being the valiant friend she was, whispered and tosses a small paper ball at the side of his drooping head, whispering harshly "Damon!...Damon!" trying to keep him awake. Damon of course, just looked at her sleepily, smacked his lips twice, then his head so dramatically plummeted to his desk, where he slept.

Damon immediately was sent in to his recurring dream seeing the blue haired angel in the vast grassland. "Save Me... I'm Trapped." Damon just stares at her in a sleep paralysis unable to do anything.

 _ **Why Can't I move... I can't even speak...**_

… _ **.**_ _Damon... Damon... Wake up..._

Damon's eyes struggled to open as his friend gently shook him up, Damon leaned up to look at his friend, her eyes widened a bit while her face held a concerned look. Damon had tears slowly coming out of his eyes traveling down his face. "…. You had that dream again didn't you?"

Damon hearing his friend quickly rubbed his eyes taking out the tears from his face. "It's nothing... don't worry about it Sohara..." Damon tried to reassure his best friend, however Sohara was not convinced of Damon's reassurances. "Damon I'm starting to worry, this dream has been bothering you for years... maybe you should seek Psychiatric help... or how about talking to Sugata?"

"Him?! Sohara he's a weirdo... and I don't feel comfortable talking about it, I don't want people to think I'm some sort of freak... even though they look at me differently because my eye color.. and my shaved hairstyle..." Damon's head looked down trying to avoid his friends eye contact not wanting to face her with little courage he had left.

Sohara sighed, giving Damon a moment of pause and silence, then, she gave no quarter, slamming her hand down on his table. "Damon, you have been having the same dream for years now, you need help, and from what I hear, that Sugata guy is really friggin smart!" she persisted still, Damon's eyes were cast down and he let out a long huff. "Fine, fine...I'll talk to him, _ **ONCE,**_ but mark my words! no good will come from it." Sohara smirked and picked up her books, walking out ahead of Damon, who sighed, looked out the window towards the sky, then sighed and packed his things and followed her out to find the white haired, four eyed weirdo.

Several minutes later, Sohara and Damon stood outside the schools primary building, staring up at what seemed to be a man on a hang glider, preparing to jump... Damon stared with his jaw slightly slack and his shoulders slumped forward, he knew **exactly** who that was. The man atop the buildings ledge pushed his glasses further up his nose towards his eyes "wind speeds favorable, I am not quite happy of the direction though...oh well...the new world waits for no man...to the new world!" he jumped forth... Meanwhile as he spoke, Damon met the most terrifying woman of his life, the class president Mikako Satsukitane, her long imperial purple hair cascading down her back as she introduced herself to him.

"Ah that Sugata... his dreams for new world, he's such odd little bird." Satsukitane said with a care free tone as she observed Sugata leap off the edge with his glider.

"President Satsukitane! You're actually condoning this, aren't the least bit worried?!" Sohara yelled out to the class president. Mikako quietly chuckled as she held up several forms listed Medical, Life Insurance, Injury lawsuit, etc... "Are you saying I do not care for dear Sugata... should he injure himself I have a number of forms to help his recovery, should he perish this little document helps me collect on the money using it in his memory, should he crash in to say a plane or a building, we can use that case to file a lawsuit against the target... now tell me again how I'm not worried my sweet Sohara?" Mikako's gaze turned in to a satanic glare overshadowing Sohara, making bothe Sohara and Damon take a step back.

While Sohara and Damon were distracted by Mikako's evil gaze, Sugata managed to crash himself in a tree on school grounds. "Oh dear, well I better send someone to help Sugata..." Mikako signaled her bodyguard to go retrieve Sugata.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _One Hour Later..._

The two friends, Damon and Sohara stood in the middle of the "New World Discovery" club room, where Sugata sat in his chair before his monitor, listening to Damon speak of his dream, Sohara listening intently, having to twist Damon's ear once or twice due to his complaining about how stupid this was...Sugata pushed his glasses up once more, making a silvery glare appear on them from what little light was in the room. He then speaks for the first time since they came in to seek his guidance. "Come here" he says simply, opening his small laptop, revealing a satellite feed of the planet, they both gawk in awe...

On the computerized screen the three saw a black dot moving sporadically on the map. "That black dot you see on the screen were recordings of the this anomaly... now I believe this black dot is the 'New world' now I believe that your dreams and this what I suspect to be the New world are linked."

Sohara seemed fascinated by this revelation, her eyes sparkled with the suggestion of something new and exciting. "Really?!" Damon however was the exact opposite of Sohara's belief of Sugata's theory.

"...Really?" Damon's words came out bitter and filled with absolute disbelief, believing he was right knowing this would be a waste of time. Sohara tugged Damon's ear signaling him to pipe down. "So what can we do."

Sugata adjusted his glasses pointing at his screen which both Damon and Sohara paid close attention. "Now right now through the images of the satellite, the black hole has stopped moving sporadically... _**It's Heading this way...**_ " Hearing that Sohara became increasingly interested while Damon looked like he was about to leave. "So we'll be able to see it, right?" Sohara asked hoping that she could catch a glimpse of the anomaly. Sugata nodded while looking at the trajectory of the black hole."In theory yes, it should be as clear as day... or should I say night, the time it should arrive will be over us at Midnight exactly."

Damon rolled his eyes getting ready to leave the room."That's real interesting send me a photo when it's over us..." Sohara's hand grabbed Damon's shoulder halting his advance. "Nah-uh we're all going to see this, maybe it'll help you with your dreams you've been having... Sugata where would be the best place to get a good look at this thing exactly?"

Sugata opened the map of the area flipping through the note back of the geological map of the region. "Hmm up on the hill by that old tree should be good..." Sugata stated marking the area on the notebook showing it to Sohara.

"Then it's settled we'll be there at 11:30 just to be safe... _'Ah It would also be the perfect spot to confront Damon... and get him to ask me out!'_ "

As the groundwork for the plan was being laid out Damon just distraught he would have his night waste away on something that would not help.

 _ **I just wanted to relax tonight, now I have to go to this stupid hill by the stupid tree to look at this stupid black hole to fix my damn dream! But that's not the best part, the best part is it won't do a Fucking thing!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **11:57 PM...**_

Damon was pacing around by the tree, with face whose expression was clearly irritated because neither his best friend Sohara, nor that weird person Sugata did not show up... Sohara's Mother said it was too late, while Sugata said he was tied up at the moment. Sitting by the old tree in defeat Damon looked up in to the star filled sky, waiting for this so called black hole to appear.

 _ **Well at least quiet up here... maybe it's not such a bad thing I came up here...**_

Damon's cell phone started ring making Damon immediately go for his pocket to pull out his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Sugata calling. A bit of anger rested in his mind for the two people who told him to go up here, didn't show up. "Sugata what the Hell man?!"

"Damon-ztt here! -it's - you!" Sugata's voice was garbled as the call ended shortly after, Damon did not know what to make of it, so he just hung up looking up in the sky. Damon's eyes widened a bit as he saw at first small hole tearing the sky open, then the size of the hole increased. "What the Hell...?" After seeing the hole continue to increase Damon was dumbstruck, fear and anxiety slithered up his spine... He didn't want to be here anymore...

Damon's eyes showed of fear as something came out of the hole, a giant pillar came crashing down making Damon panic, running away from the site. Pillar and certain stone objects shortly followed after striking around Damon causing him serpentine around the objects fearing for his life, as he dared to look up at the oncoming pillars of death, he stopped when he saw it... a woman falling from the sky.

"W-what?! Is that her?!" Damon shouted with panic and unease in his voice, seeing he was nearly crushed to death by a strange pillar. As the Woman came closer to the surface, Damon's first instinct was to get the Hell out of here... but his heart told him go investigate the crash. Rushing towards the continuous deathtrap of objects, Damon was close to having a panic attack. Damon then found her in a crater he could tell her features... Pink hair, a buxom build with very revealing clothing, a beautiful face and... it was hard for him to concentrate on her, his death would surely be claimed here.. and the Woman's as well... Damon was about to turn and run... but every fiber of his being in his body told him to go back and save her.

Biting his lip in anticipation he slid down the crater to make for the downed woman who was out cold. A pillar struck the ground by her face, causing Damon to quicken his pace on rescuing her. Damon was at her body, quickly while still shaking of the torment of this unnatural occurrence was triggering all around him, Damon picked up the woman carrying her bridal style moving quickly up the crater.

"This insane! After this is done, I'm going to go home, watch T.V. and Pass the Hell out!" Damon shouted as another Pillar nearly crushed the two. Damon tripped and fell over a pothole created by fragments of a pillar. Damon saw the incoming Pillar of death crashing down at insane speed shadowing his and the Woman's form, his teeth chattering Damon put his body over the Woman as a protective barrier from the impact, as he cried out expecting his death to be a painful one.

Hearing Damon's shouts of complete terror, the Woman opened her emerald green eyes brightened as she saw she was in danger. The Woman with inhumane speed dashed right of the Pillar holding on to Damon as she took off from the ground sprouting Angelical pink wings, some of the pink feathers shedded from her wings. Damon's arms were still wrapped around the Angelic Woman's form while he believed he was still on the ground as his eyes we shut tight. Feeling a powerful breeze Damon's eyes peeked open, the first thing he notice besides not being dead was her emerald green eyes... then he noticed he was dangling several dozen feet in the air, looking back at the woman completely she had but with wings. Damon was freaking out as he saw her with wings, her arms wrapped around him keeping him from plummeting to the ground as he spazzed out accidently releasing her.

 _ **Wings?! she didn't have wings a second ago!**_

The winged woman had a blank look to her, almost like a porcelain doll, her grip around his body made sure he couldn't fall as his back was pressed against her front, her arms hooked under his arms catching from freaking when he saw her wings. As the two's eyes still kept in contact, the Woman finally spoke."Beginning imprinting process..."Were the words she spoke from her enchantingly beautiful yet it sounded so lifeless and cold... it was missing something, it made Damon shiver, then what she said made his core rock as a chain began to materialize around his left hand going up to attach on to the Woman's collar making a noticeable _***TACLICK***_

An electrical surge started from his hand going all through his body then sending the current to the woman, Damon's vision was becoming dark, but before he blacked out he swore he saw the faintest of smiles appear on the Woman's face, then darkness took him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon awoke in his bed exhaustion was on his eyes he felt some weight holding his left arm but ignored as he wiped the sleep in his eyes. "Man...What a crazy dream... Black hole, a winged woman, pillars of death falling out of the sky... hey at least it wasn't that other dream..." Damon yawned stretching his arms hearing the rattling of metal from chains ignoring it.

"Good Morning Master..." The Woman from his nightmare said to him, with the same enchantingly beautiful yet off voice.

Damon with a carefree expression turned his head while still processing the new addition to his bedroom. "Good morning to you too..."

 _ ***Glass shattering Moment* !**_

"GAHH! Y-y-you were in my dream... that wasn't a dream!"Damon shouted pointing at the Angel. The Angel nodded while stepping forward to get closer to him as she sat on her legs."It's a pleasure to meet you Master, I am a pet class Angeloid created to serve your every desire, Type Alpha **Ikaros**... "

"Hey Damon! I got cleaning duty today at school so I'm headed off early, get your Ass out of bed, I don't want you to be late for school!" Sohara yelled out from her bedroom window, causing Damon's head to turn in the direction of his closed window. A part of him wanted to yell to Sohara to get her ass in here to make sure he wasn't going crazy. "H-How did I get back in my r-room?" Damon's voice was stuttering as he was trying to wrap his head around what the actual fuck is going on.

"Through the imprinting process, which bounds me to you I was able to look into your memories locating your area of refuge, I brought you to this place.." Ikaros explained to Damon while he looked in his attire Pajamas... he didn't remember changing in to his bed clothes.

"Ik-Ikaos how did I get in my Pajamas?" Damon asked with some what of a hesitant tone in his voice. Ikaros tilted her head over his question. "Master I changed you in to your sleep ware... I was very gentle."

Damon's eyes widened with somewhat bloodshot, his face turned a red hue.

 _ **She changed me?! Angel?!**_

Ikaros scooted closer to Damon placing her soft hand on Damon's face causing him to shake even more as he felt like leaning into her hand."Master are you unwell?, you're body is shivering above normal levels." Ikaros's head closed in to look into Damon's crimson eyes, while he was about to lose it. "N-no, no I-I'm fine r-really... s-so... you were sent to me to do what exactly ag-gain?"

Ikaros placed Damon's hands in hers giving him a gentle squeeze. "I'm here to fulfill your every desire Master, just request and it shall be done." Ikaros stated to Damon as he was trying to get his mind off of the wings that were slowly fluttering by him. "An-Anything?" Damon's eyes traveled from Ikaros's emerald green eyes to her chest where her breasts were practically bursting out of her scantily armor like clothing. "Yes... Master... Anything..." Ikaros stated to Damon as his eyes were now staring directly and her revealing armor around her chest. "Even your..." "My What Master?" _**TA TAS! BOOBS! BREASTS!**_

"C-Can I have a hug?" Damon asked trying the simplest of commands out, leaving Ikaros to extend her arms out for Damon as she closed in towards his spot. "Of course Master..." Ikaros wrapped her arms around Damon, leaving Damon to shakingly do the same, while basking in her fragrance she smelled heavenly.

"Master do you find this hugging agreeable?" Ikaros questioned Damon, who immediately broke off the hug. "Umm yes... can... I ask you another request...?" Damon tried to go in for the kill but he couldn't... not yet at least.

"What is your desire Master?" Ikaros question shook Damon, she would do anything for him. "How about some cash, I could use some... I'm running low."

Ikaros tilted her head processing the request from Damon."You request Monetary assistance... very well how much?"

 _ **How Much? hmm oh I don't know a Million!**_

"How about a million..." Damon asked seeing how she would respond to him.

Ikaros materialize a very strange glowing card in her hand, a moment later Damon found himself being smacked with Dozens of bills creating a mound of cash. Damon was freaking out... she could do anything... "What else can that thing do?!" Damon grabbed the card observing the alien device, he didn't know what to make of it.

 _ **So many possibilities! What to start with! …... hehehe Sohara...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sohara was struggling to hook her bra on but her bust increased... again. Sohara sighed as she continued the struggle. "Damn it these things grew again... I'm going to have to buy a new set of bras if these things keep growing..."

Damon and Ikaros were completely invisible as they were in Sohara's room in front of Damon's house, on the second floor. Damon was bleeding from the nose seeing Sohara's breasts give him a nipple slip.

 _ **Awesome! I got an idea...**_

Damon's inner Demon got the better of him as he walked behind Sohara completely invisible to her, **Demon** began groping Sohara's breasts squeezing them and massaging them causing her to freak out feeling her breasts being molested while she saw them go up and down side to side on her chest. Demon quickly moved away as Sohara grabbed her breasts looking all around her freaking out that an unknown force did that to her. Demon ran out of her house laughing as he got a good distance from her house with Ikaros flying above him.

"Master what was the purpose of doing that?" Ikaros inquired Demon who was still laughing while he still imagined the softness of Sohara's breasts. "That? I've always wanted to do that to Sohara for a while! That was for fun!" Demon shouted out in a victorious battle cry, while Ikaros moved her hands to her breasts giving them gentle squeezes. "Fun?" Ikaros stated as she continued to massage her breasts, trying to find out why it was fun to do this.

With the help from Ikaros, Demon froze time itself raiding everything that might fulfill his desires. From the women's locker room, to the Adult XXX store, the world was Demon's in this state... and if need be the world would sate his needs. Demon returned to Sohara's house, traveling up to her room seeing she was almost done changing by the time he paused time... the article of clothing that was not on her was her underwear which she was pulling it up passed her knees, bending down in the perfect angle for Demon. His Crimson eyes gazed upon her posterior which was being covered by her small skirt.

A Demonic smile formed as he inched his way behind Sohara, his left hand touching her ass... He could take her in this state and-

 _ **No... I can't do that... not to Sohara... I had enough fun today...**_

A look of immediate regret replaced his carnal expression, Damon stepped back bumping in to Ikaros, whose expression was blank. "Master, what would you like to do now?" Ikaros inquired, leaving Damon to pull her chain out of the room, Ikaros followed Damon as they left Sohara's house and back to his.

"Hey Ikaros I had enough fun for right now... I could use something to eat...a meal fit for a King...and can you unfreeze time now please?"

Ikaros acknowledged his orders unfreezing time, while preparing for generating a meal to Damon's standard, Damon walked up to his room leaving Ikaros to extend the chain. Damon opened up his window looking at Sohara's bedroom.

"Sohara!"

Sohara fixing her shoes leaned out her room to see Damon, he was slouched over coughing and sniffling. "What's up Damon?" She asked getting her final lace on her shoe securing the lace tightly.

"Sohara, I'm not feeling too well... can you tell the school administrator that I can't come in today.. I think I caught something last night." Damon said faking a convincing illness bonus points were from him being tired of his devious adventure when he paused time.

A look of worry placed on Sohara's face, she remembered long ago of getting ill, and she didn't remember what she caught it from. "Sure, I'll bring your Homework for you in the morning before I leave for school tomorrow, please get better Damon!"

Damon shut his window while eagerly heading back down stairs as he smelled something delicious. When Demon entered the living room, his eyes widened from the scene before his very eyes... a meal fit for a King, dozens of dishes laid out on the table of different varieties. The food was causing Damon's eyes to water.

Damon spent no time of staring at the food, he sat himself in digging in to the feast. Ikaros watched patiently as she saw her Master enjoying himself from the food she created with the Card.

"Oh my God Ikaros! This food's amazing, I can't believe that card can do this!" Damon praised Ikaros for fulfilling his request. "Is there anything else you would like Master?"

Damon stopped eating hearing her request, he wiped his face off of the meals contents looking at Ikaros... "Maybe... You... um... Stripping?" Damon asked trying to hide the embarrassment on his face as he was nervous to ask such a thing. "Stripping? Alright."

Without warning Ikaros began stripping off her armor one piece at a time, this action of course reverted Damon back to his shivering self as he saw Ikaros get to her breasts pulling off the fabric covering them. Seconds later Ikaros stepped out of her final article of clothing stepping closer towards Damon as blood traveled down his nostrils. Ikaros sat right by Damon picking up a napkin wiping the blood away. "Master you're bleeding... are you alright?"

Ikaros's question was sincere and somewhat caring as she did worry for her Master. "I-I-I.. Don't know how to answer that... Can I... have a hug?"

Ikaros nodded replying to Damon's request. "Of course Master" Ikaros started to slowly lean in to Damon wrapping her arms around him, her nude body pressed against Damon. Damon felt like he was going to explode, and who wanted when an attractive woman like Ikaros was embracing you with her nude form.

Damon's hands traveled from her back down around her wings touching the top of her bottom, Damon felt Ikaros's bottom basking in the soft plump skin a part of him wanted to squeeze it. Ikaros's head shifted towards Damon's head. "Master would you like to procreate with me?" Ikaros bluntly put it out to Damon.

 _ ***Glass Shattering Moment***_

Damon's member began to twitch, leaving him to freak out backing up from Ikaros, who was obviously confused from the response from her Master. "Master did I do something wrong?" Damon shook his head quickly side to side. "N-n-n-no you did nothing wrong, I'm just tired... really tired that's it! I got nothing on my agenda today, I guess all that's left for me is to rule the world... we'll pick this up for tomorrow!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon woke up in his bed stretching his muscles as he had a good night sleep... a part of him was surprised sleeping the entire day away like that.

"Damon I got your Homework for today, do you want me to leave it by the door?" Sohara asked Damon from the outside of his window. Damon made his way down stairs to greet Sohara but before he could open the door he heard books smacking the ground floor. Damon opened up and saw his books on the ground along with Sohara's school uniform.

 _ **What the...?**_

Ikaros tapped Damon's shoulder, who quickly turned around to greet Ikaros. "Ikaros?"

"It is done Master, the Rule is yours to rule I erased every threat to your claim and you may Rule the world unchallenged..."

Damon's eyes widened hearing those words come out of Ikaros's mouth. "You what? …. Oh no..." Damon quickly picked up Sohara's clothing rushing towards the television to see if what she said was true... several seconds of flipping through channels the scene he was witnessing... articles of clothing only remained in the places where people once sat or stood... Damon's expression turned to horrified guilt as he looked at Sohara's clothing squeezing them in his hands while a single tear drop hit the shirt. "S-Sohara..." If He and Ikaros were the last living sentient beings on the planet... Damon's arms slumped down he rushed outside to look for any signs of life hoping Ikaros wasn't telling the truth. After hours of searching Damon sat on the park's bench as the sun was setting on the horizon. He and Ikaros were the last two...

 _ **Heh Adam and Eve much... fuck... this can't be happening...**_

Damon was slipping into a depression as he was coping of the order Ikaros followed. "Master I apologize when I thought that this was an order, would you like me to terminate myself to make up for what I did?"

"Heh... yeah... that's a good one.." Damon faintheartedly laugh, while Ikaros's eyes began to shiver as she materialized a gun pointing it directly at her skull. "Yes Master.." _**Wait Termination...NO!**_

A split second Damon was on Ikaros pushing her back against the ground moving the gun away from her head. "Master?"

"Stop... Cancel that order!" Damon shouted at Ikaros as she looked up at him with confused eyes. "I can't Master I wasn't designed to comprehend that orde-"

" _ **Why the Fuck not?!**_ "Damon shouted at Ikaros while struggling to keep her hands still from moving the gun. "That wasn't even an order it was a joke... everyone is gone because of me and I don't want to be all alone! Please I'm begging you don't go, don't die! S-stay here with me!" Damon broke out in panic cries as he collapsed on Ikaros's body wrapping his arm around her resting his head between her shoulder by her head. Ikaros didn't know why but she felt something spark in her, she let go of the gun wrapping her arms around Damon placing her left hand around Damon's head. "I'll stay with you Master..."

Damon cracked a smile as he leaned up sitting on the ground taking Ikaros with her still hugging her tightly. "I wish this was fucking Dream..." Damon said to Ikaros as she nodded activating her card, a bright light envoloped around Damon.

Damon immediately saw the Angel in his dream standing before him.

 _"Protect and Cherish your Angel..."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Damon! I got cleaning duty today at school so I'm headed off early, get your Ass out of bed, I don't want you to be late for school!" Sohara yelled out from her window to Damon, who immediately got out of bed hearing her voice.

"What the?! Sohara?"

"Master you said you wished that you wished it was all a dream so I made so making a dream sequence reverting back to a day." Ikaros stated while causing a look of astonishment on Damon's face.

"Y-you can do that?!" Damon's question was met by a nod from Ikaros. "Yes Master... did I do wrong?"

Damon quickly rushed to Ikaros's side grabbing her hands shaking his head quickly. "N-no, you did wonderful Thank you!"

Ikaros was unsure how much her Master wanted to be reverted back in to a dream sequence. "Master? when you wished that everything that occurred to be a dream... would you like me to stay apart of that dream sequence too-"

Ikaros was cut off as Damon hugged her tightly. "Please, don't go... I want you by my side..." Damon said to Ikaros with an almost pleading manner."Yes Master, I'll stay at your side now and forever."

 _ **Good... Now and forever... Thank you Ikaros...**_

 _ **WELL CAN I GET A REVIEW PLEASE?! I GIVE YOU A DEMON EDITION OF HEAVEN'S LOST PROPERTY...**_

 _ **SO WHAT CAN I TELL YOU WHERE THIS IS GOING? DEMON X HAREM THAT'S WHERE!**_

 _ **DEMON X IKAROS X SOHARA X NYMPH X ASTREA X HIYORI**_

 _ **PLENTY OF PLOTS TO BE EXPANDED IN THIS UNIVERSE... OKAY SO I'M GOING TO LET YOU READERS READ THIS AND GIVE ME A REVIEW OR ELSE THE LEMONY FUTURE OF YOURS IS THREATENED HERE.**_

 _ **ALSO TO YOU NEW READERS WHO CAUGHT THIS STORY AND ARE FANCYING FOR SOME MORE, LOOK NO FURTHER THAN ON MY PROFILE! PLENTY OF STORIES FOR YOU TO READ AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **GO ON WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DON'T HURT THINE FEELINGS R*E*V*I *E*W!**_


	2. Burning desires

_**5:30 AM...**_

Damon was sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around Ikaros's body, Ikaros watched Damon sleep peacefully as they both lay under the covers. Damon awoke in his slumber to see Ikaros centimeters away from his face. Damon sat up yawning then proceeded to look at his alarm clock, Ikaros leaned up to sit right by her master.

"Good Morning Ikaros..."Damon said half asleep, trying to stay awake. "Good Morning Master, did you sleep well?"

"Well enough... I can't remember what I dreamt about though... odd." Ikaros heard that word, dreamt... a dream? She would inquire about that topic later. Damon stood up from his covers stretching his arms out. "I'm going to miss that cool card of yours Ikaros..." Damon confessed, remembering what Ikaros told him about the card became apart of the dream state, self terminating itself.

Ikaros held out another card showing to Damon. "Not to worry Master I still have an outdated version of the card, however because of its model it's only able to grant one wish at a time." Ikaros informed her master, leaving Damon to approach the card.

"Hmm I better have one with me, in case I ever get into a situation... you never know it might save my life." Damon placed the card in his backpack while moving down stairs with Ikaros following shortly behind him. Damon was in the kitchen looking for his cereal, while Ikaros approached behind Damon.

"Master can I be of assistance?" Ikaros asked making Damon turn around for a second.

"huh? oh yeah... sure can you get two bowls?" Damon asked leaving Ikaros to reach up in the cabinet to retrieve the bowls. Minutes later Damon had two bowls of cereal one for him and the other for Ikaros. The two sat down by each other, Damon was already eating his cereal while Ikaros scanned the food in front of her before taking a spoon slowly consuming the cereal.

"So... what's with the chain? I mean I noticed you can lengthen in and that stuff, but can you take it off?" Damon asked his Angeloid, leaving Ikaros to shake her head.

"If you want Master I can make the chain invisible and weightless."

The chain around Damon's arm started to disappear, he immediately began to feel the weight of the chains off his arm as they fully disappeared, Damon noticed Ikaros's chain around her neck disappeared too, all she had was her collar with a single link of a chain attached to her collar.

"That's better..."Damon sighed of relief, how could he go to school with a chain and... Ikaros, there was still Ikaros to deal with. Damon hoped it was possible if Ikaros could stay behind while he was at school, because how would the school react with a flying Angel, not to mention how Damon was going to explain to Sohara.

"Damon! You better set up your alarm clock! We got to be at school at 6:15!" Sohara shouted while opening the front door with a half eaten bagel in her mouth. She ran past the kitchen noticing Damon and the other occupant. Sohara walked back seeing the Angel in plain sight with Damon eating breakfast.

Sohara pointed at Ikaros screaming at the top of her lungs dropping her bagel hitting the floor. "WHO AND WHAT IS THAT?!"

 _ **Oh shit! she wasn't supposed to see this yet!**_

"UH- UH S-Sohara! uhm she I-" Ikarus interrupts with her soft, sweet tone "I am a pet cla-" He dived, tackling into the buxom winged beauty, landing with one hand beside her head and one over her mouth to stop her from saying what she was about to. Sohara was getting that aura around her...that Aura that would symbol Damon's imminent demise...he flinched, waiting for the strike to come and crack his skull, but it never came, when he opened his eyes from his flinch, and looked to where Sohara was, she was gone, he heard his front door slam shut...

 _ **oh man, not even one chop...she's really pissed!**_

Damon quickly looked at Ikaros then at the direction where the door was running straight out the exit to catch up to followed Damon by air flying a few feet above him as he chased Sohara to calm her down."….Sohara wait up! Please just slow down and let me explain! Come on you got to listen to me!" Damon shouted down the block nearing his confused/livid best friend.

Damon managed to catch up to Sohara at a traffic light impeding her march of anger to school. "N-now, would you please just listen Sohara, give me a good minute and I'll-…*Notices Ikaros flying above the two.* IKAROS People aren't used to seeing flying Angels around here!" Damon yelled at Ikaros calling her down to the ground level.

"Explain what?! about her? Who the Hell is she?!" Sohara yelled down at her friend ignoring the fact that Ikaros was flying above them a few seconds ago. "Well yeah, this is Ikaros... Long story short, she saved my life two nights ago... and now she's stuck with me... it's been quite the shocker for me, I was going to tell you about her but, Shit happened and now I don't want you to be angry with me!" Damon pleaded with Sohara folding his hands together.

"Master, have I caused this conflict?" Ikaros asked with her expression unchanging.

 _ **Why is this happening to me?! What did I do to have this Shit thrown at me!?**_

"Why did she call you 'Master' Damon?!" Sohara reignited her fury and anger yelling at Damon with a ferocity Damon knows (and fears) all too well. "How the Hell am I supposed to explain it?!" Demon snapped yelling at Sohara his eyes glaring at Sohara for a moment then reverting back to a regretful one. Sohara hearing Damon snap at her caused her to freeze up for a few seconds, before regaining a kind of composure fueled by rage, raising her hand preparing to chop Damon to oblivion. Damon winced preparing to receive the onslaught of his best friend's signature move, but that attack never came, as Ikaros grabbed Sohara's left hand holding it in place.

"Why are you trying to attack my Master?" Ikaros asked with a semi inquisitive/hostile tone as she applied pressure to Sohara's wrist.

Sohara moved her hand to pry off Ikaros's grip, but her grip was firmly placed around Sohara's wrist and would not move. "I'll ask you again why are you trying to attack my Master?" Ikaros asked with a little more force in her voice. It was clear to see Sohara's pain on her face, Damon moved to Ikaros grabbing her hand tugging on her.

"Ikaros stop..." Damon ordered Ikaros, but Ikaros only looked back at Damon then concentrated on Sohara.

"Master she tried to harm you, I will not allow that..." Ikaros coldly stated, with her emerald eyes starting to shift to red.

"Ikaros Stop!" Damon ordered again with force, immediately halting Ikaros's actions letting go of Sohara. Ikaros stepped by Damon while Sohara massaged her wrist from the soreness.

"Master I only wanted to protect you." Ikaros stated letting Damon to approach Sohara viewing the grip mark on Sohara's wrist.

"Just...just go back at the house, I'll yank the chain if I need you." Damon said with a tone of regret seeing as Ikaros could've really hurt Sohara. Damon grabbed Sohara by her left hand gently, observing her arm. "I'm sorry about Ikaros, Sohara... I didn't know she would react that way."

Sohara gently pulled her hand away from Damon's touch, while she rubbed it with her right hand. "I think... I need some alone time, Damon..." Sohara confessed in a quiet, unsure voice, as she turned her back to Damon, leaving him almost dumbstruck from what just transpired .

 _ **What the Hell does alone time mean?!**_

"S-Sohara, what are you talking about alone time, we hang out all the time!..."Damon asked stunned thinking that this was a sign of her cutting ties with him.

 _ **She was my only friend...I can't believe it.**_

Sohara began to move across the street once the cars stopped for the red light, Damon clenched his fists tightly, making his finger nails dig into his palms to the point where they nearly draw blood, gritting his teeth, his eyes watered a bit, making his vision a bit blurry. "F-Fine! See w-what I care! Take your stupid Fucking alone time!" Damon yelled at Sohara causing her to freeze up, then continue on her way to school. Damon now felt more alone than ever, his best and only friend... just ditched him.

Damon waited a good solid minute before making his way across the street when the traffic light turned red again. Making his away across the street, he continued on his way to school.

 _ **Was that it? I called off Ikaros, and saved herself from a broken bone and she decides to call a break on our friendship?**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **12:50 P.M.**

Damon was suffering from a major heart break, Sohara is completely ignoring him, not even passing a look at him. Sound around him was just high pitched ring, blocking out everything... except for the sound of his own painful beating heart.

 _ **This is the worst... everything that could've possibly gone wrong did... Now I lost Sohara again... except she's sitting right next to me, but I never felt so far from her... Grandpa Nick what would you do in this kind of situation...? I have very fun memories and some scarring with my Grandpa... I miss him, I just want to know when he's coming back...**_

 _ **MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _Damon's front door busted open revealing Damon's Grandfather Nick, bleeding from several bullet wounds from his chest._

 _Damon panicked rushing over to his wounded Grandfather/father figure._

 _"GRANDPA!"Damon screamed at the top of his lungs, as Nick fell against the wall, sliding with his back bleeding out._

 _ **"*COUGH**COUGH**_ _* Hey there Damon boy... not looking so good right now..."Nick said sputtering out blood from his mouth and on to his legs._

 _"Grandpa what happened?!" Damon asked who was frightened for his Grandfather._

 _"Well I ran into trouble with the old lady... and it's looking pretty badly right now... Don't give up in life, no matter how dark and cold things seem to get... and always remember *DED*" Nick collapsed drawing one 'last' breath._

 _"GRANDPA!"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The memories still haunts Damon to this day, giving him slight stutters when he talks and the lack confidence. But right now Damon feels very Cold... like freezing...

 _ **Jesus... this cold feeling... I just wish there was fire that can just warm me up from this Shit day...**_

All of a sudden inside Damon's backpack, the card registered the wish... A fire broke out in the ventilation spitting out fire hitting the ceiling, causing everyone to panic and make a B-line for the exits, trampling one another like startled animals. Damon's eyes shot around the room, seeing fire breathing through the vents like a mighty beast...and the noise? it sounded like a monster in it's own right, groaning of metal expanding, the roar of flames expanding and crawling down the walls, he stares at the pillars of red, hot, angry flames, then he hears the most terrifying groaning noise of his young life. Looking up, Damon catches in the nick of time the support cables holding up a section of the ventilation shaft melting and snapping, he looks to his right, grabbing Sohara's forearm and yells out" Watch out!" she tumbles over the top of a students desk and chair, while Damon is crushed under the flaming weight of the red hot shaft, he can feel his skin being burned, the smell of his flesh cooking filling his nostrils.

Then there is a crash, the wall on the windowed side of the room caves inwards, sending rubble across the room, Damon's vision is fading in and out as he stares at the winged angel before him, thinking he is dead, and this is his harbinger, forgetting it is his Angeloid in this panicked near death state, then her voice and her lifting the flaming debris from her master "Master, are you alright?" She asks quietly, her eyes reflecting the flames beautifully, Damon stares up, and gasps in the smoke in the air. "I'm fine! g-* **cough cough!** * go put out the fire!..." and just like that she is off, studying the schematics of the school, heading to the sprinkler control valve in the basement. Damon stumbles out of his spot, fumbling over chairs and desks, his vision blurry and fading in and out, and he sees her...Sohara lying on her side, breathing shallowly, Damon panics, she seems to be really suffering, he kneels and picks her up bridal style, she lies limply in his arms as he yells out to no one in particular. "T-this is bullshit!" he proceeds to head for the door of the classroom, kicking it outwards..the halls are like the halls of hell, burning and hot, he carries Sohara through the halls, swerving and serpentining, his vision is getting blurrier, his breathing painful, inhaling so much smoke that his lungs can hardly take it, as he reaches the main hall way to the entrance, the sprinklers activate, and he falls to his knees finally from exertion, there stands a teacher, horrified that not one, but two students were left behind in this crisis situation..Damon holds her out to the teacher and wheezes, the teacher takes her and Damon finally falls to his right...blacking out...

….

…...

…...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon could hear muffled voices in his slumber, his eyes struggling to open.

"I think he's waking up guys!" Sohara stated seeing Damon's eyelids twitch open, from the sun rays beaming down on his eyes, from the curtains of the hospital room he was placed in. Damon's eyes slitted open seeing blurred figures, a few seconds later it became clearer seeing Sohara, Ikarus with her wings concealed it looks like, Mikako in her eerily calm expression, and Sugata, who was keeping a close eye on Ikaros.

Damon's vision readjusted becoming clearer. "Hey guys...Sohara... I'm glad you're okay..." Damon spoke out in a croak due to his esophagus being dried and cracked from fire and smoke inhalation. Sohara was about to burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Damon, leaving him to tired to react.

"You suffered a few burns being caught up in that freak fire." Sugata informed Damon, while his eyes still observed Ikaros.

"Oh hush, no more talk about burns, lacerations, or fires... I decided to nominate you Damon as student as the year for your bravery... isn't that sweet of me... of course it'll look good for both our images so make sure to smile when the press arrive.. hmhm.." The Class President congratulated Damon in her own way, causing Damon to slowly nod.

Damon's turned his attention to Ikaros who was standing by his bedside."Thanks... Ikarus.." Damon painfully croaked out, wincing from the talking. Ikarus was concerned for her Master Damon, he was in pain and she wasn't able to soothe it. "I'm sorry you're in pain..." Ikarus stated seeing Damon nod in and out from the drugs in his system. Damon's attention turned to Sohara who still had him in her embrace. Damon was lucky to have survived with only minor burns, and bruises, a minute longer trapped under the weight of that inferno ventilation, and it would've been much more serious.

"Sohara... I... thought you wanted... to take... a break... from... me..." Damon said to Sohara leaving her to press his head against her chest cradling his head.

"No I didn't! not anymore... You risked your life to save me Damon..I never want to lose you again." Sohara cried holding Damon's head, nearly smothering him between her breasts.

"Good... " Damon breathed out in pain and exhaustion from his deed of the day.

"You know what I think... I think you two need to just kiss and get it over with..." Mikako teased both Damon and Sohara, causing Sohara's face to turn red releasing Damon and letting him fall back against his hospital bed.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Sohara was panicking, Mikako knew something which scared the living Hell out of Sohara, while Damon didn't give a rat's ass because of the drugs he was doped up on. "It's no mystery, everyone knows you eye goggle each other, when you think nobody's watching...

"We don't eye goggle each other?! Where did you get that idea?!" Sohara was about to explode of embarrassment, leaving the class president, to giggle.

"Oh simple I made them up and spread them along to start a betting pool, and I believe I know how this bet's going to end so I'm not going to say anymore than that... Ta!" With that said, the Class President excused herself from the room dragging Sugata by the arm, leaving Sohara to shriek, exploding in a thousand emotions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day the school was close down for repairs, luckily it was on a Friday so that sacrifice could be made for the officials. Damon was at home in front of his T.V. watching some action movie. Damon's hands, chest, parts of his neck and shoulders were bandaged up from the burns he received. Ikaros was sitting by him spoon feeding him his dinner. Sohara brought a tray of food looking for a place to sit by Damon, turning her head towards Damon as she sat right by him on the opposite side of Ikaros, she fed him a spoon full of her own course.

Swallowing his food, he turned his head towards Sohara. "Hey Sohara, how about next Friday... we go to the country fair, just the two of us..." Damon's offer started tears of joy in Sohara's eyes, she placed the tray down hugging Damon tightly, Damon lips curved into a smile wrapping his arms around her back.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"Sohara squealed in excitement, leaving Ikaros to tilt her head in confusion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours later in the night Damon was in the tub relaxing in the warm water, trying to take his mind off the pain while his pain medications were slowly kicking in.

 _ **Damn it what a day... great that me and Sohara are best friends again... I almost lost her again... then again I almost died... again. Well I guess all I should have on my mind is recovering...**_

"Master?" Ikaros called her Master as she was right in front of the tub. Damon opened his eyes seeing Ikaros in a towel. His face turned red and he began to shake, seeing Ikaros look at Damon with a body sponge.

"Master, would you like me to wash your back?"Ikaros asked Damon, who was shivering thinking of the possibilities.

 _ **Yes! GOD FUCKING YES!**_

Damon was speechless of that question, all he did was nod. Ikaros unraveled her towel around her body exposing to Damon once again. Ikaros stepped in the tub behind Damon, soaking the sponge she placed it on his back while rubbing in soap.

 _ **Holy Shit! Damon calm down, she's just washing your back... she's just washing your fucking back! Naked!**_

"Master, I'm sorry you were hurt in the fire, you put your life at risk and told me to go put out the fire while you were in pain...why?" Ikaros asked Damon, concerned he might make those choices again.

"If that fire continued it would of killed a bunch of people... I'm lucky I only got out with some burns." Damon replied remembering the haunting memory of the feeling of his skin being cooked against the metal while seeing his friend by the hot flames. Damon breathed out leaning back, his back touching the bare skin of Ikaros's chest. Damon was about to freak out feeling her soft breasts against his skin, but Ikaros wrapped her arms around his chest leaning her body against him.

"Master please don't risk your life, without you I wouldn't have a purpose in life." Damon was moved by Ikaros's words, though he was having trouble restraining himself because of Ikaros being completely nude.

 _ **Just let her continue to Hug you Damon, Don't do anything stupid or you're going to be living in a house full of Angel babies!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Okay now review and question time, ask away hope you like the story and please check out my other selection of stories.**

 **-Starknight'Renegade- (*)**

 **-Thank you-**


End file.
